U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,659 issued Apr. 3, 1990, in the name of Clarence E. Doyle for "Push Cap Terminals and Terminal Boards with Same" (the Doyle patent) discloses an electrical connector comprising a terminal for an insulated wire lead comprising an upstanding insulative housing, electroconductive means disposed at least partly in such housing and having a portion connectable to a wire, a cap initially seatable in an up position on said housing, and adapted to be forcibly pushed down from said up position to a down position on said housing, and means permitting insertion of said lead into the space enclosed by such housing and cap and for effecting connection in said space of said inserted lead with said electroconductive means.
The terminal disclosed in such patent (the "Doyle patent") has been very satisfactory in the application therefor which it is disclosed in that patent, and which is as one of a plurality of insulated wire lead terminals (there being one such terminal per lead) mounted on a terminal board ordinarily connected up and otherwise serviced by experienced telephone company technicians. That disclosed terminal would, however, have the disadvantages, if provided for its connecting up, by technically unskilled persons, that the cap of the terminal detaches too readily from its housing, and that the connection in the connector of the wire lead inserted therein may be too easily opened up by pulling force exerted on the lead and causing the lead to slide out from the terminal strip by which it was previously gripped.